Juliet And I
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Adrian is the new guy in California, and he's already got his eyes on a girl. She's the only girl in the "ghetto" crew, protected by every guy there, and at the top of the food chain, right under jocks and cheerleaders. Horrible description.


**Ello mello! How are you all? I got so freakin' bored and then for some reason this idea came into my head. It's about a tomboy named Juliet. I know that's a jank name for a tomboy, but I love the name Juliet. She's one of the cool kids. Then there's a new boy named Adrian. I know you were probably thinking I was going to say Romeo. Haha. How ironic would that be. Anyways, they fall in love, no effing duh. Then there's some stuff I thought of, too. Don't worry, they won't die. But it will change them forever. Okay, so LET'S GO!  
Copyright: I own this. I, however, don't own **_**Romeo & Juliet.**_** That's Shakespear's.**

Tomboy Beauty

**Adrian POV**

"Mom, do I seriously have to go?" I said as mom was shoeing me out the door to go to my new school. We had just recently moved to Jacksonville, Florida and I now had to go to Sandalwood High School. I really don't like being the new kid.

"Yes, you do," she said. I sighed and got into my car. I don't know why we had to move so close to the end of the year. It was freakin' April, for goodness sake! But we moved thousands of miles from home, so, of course, I had to transfer. "Have a good day at school."

"Sure," I said and drove away. I started blasting my iPod on the way.

"No jkjkjk lololol. I heart your fuckin' makeup, oh my God, I love your hair. Is that a new tattoo? Did that piercing fucking hurt? No jkjkjk lololol," I sang along to the best part of the best song ever, "Fer Sure" by Metric Droid.

I pulled into the parking lot full of students. I sighed. Here goes nothing. I turned off my silver Kia Forte and got out, putting my ear buds in and turning on Soulja Boy Tell 'Em's "Kiss Me Thru the Phone". I started looking around at the kids here. There was a group of girls in bright colors and skirts over by one of the school's entrances. They looked like the prep girls you see in movies and stuff. Then there was a group over by east wall. They were obviously the goths. They were all wearing black. It seriously amazes me how much this place is like a movie. I continued scanning, finding the geeks, the nerds (there's a difference), the jocks and cheerleaders, and then the loners, who didn't really have a group, but had friends, nonetheless. I finally saw the... well, you could call them the ghettos, I guess. They were mostly wearing baggy clothes. There were about 7 guys and 1 girl. And, oh my God, the girl was hot! She had had long blond hair and blue eyes and a gorgeous face. She was wearing a skin tight shirt that outlined her curves. She was short, about 5'0" and skinny. There was a smile on her face as she talked to her friends. One of the guys playfully took her Marlins hat off of her head and held up out of her reach. I chuckled as she jumped to get it, unsuccessfully. This, obviously pissed her off. She reached for the guy's shoulder and pressed where I assume his pressure point is. He double over low enough for her to get the hat back. She laughed and put her hat back on her head. I think she felt eyes on her because she turned her head toward me. I blushed and looked away. When I looked back up, she was walking toward me. When she got to me, she smiled warmly.

"Hey, are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah. First day," I said.

"Oh, well, welcome to Sandalwood," she said. "My name's Juliet."

"Nice to meet you Juliet. I'm Adrian," I said.

"Where'd you transfer from?" she asked, standing next to me on the wall.

"Polytechnic in Baltimore," I said.

"No fucking way. I lived in B'more until I was, like, ten," she said.

"Really? What school'd you go to?"

"Shady Spring," she said.

"Oh. I went to Glenmount," I said. "It was an-"

"Elementary and middle school, I know," she said. "My best friend from day care before I could even go to school went there."

"What's her name? Maybe I remember her," I said.

"Her name was Violet Renaldi. Tall, skinny, brown hair, hazel eyes," she described.

"Oh, yeah, I remember her. But didn't she-"

"Die? Yes," Juliet said, a little choaked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, no," she said, smiling sadly at me. "It's cool. I just really miss her."

"Miss Reddrick," I heard someone call. There was a woman in maybe her late 40s or early 50s coming out way.

"Yes, Miss Jacobs?" she asked.

"Oh, good, you two already met. Can you show him around for the day? Your schedules are identical, so you'll have no problems. Plus, the best person to show him around would be the valedictorian," Miss Jacobs said.

"Valedictorian?" I asked her. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," she said. "What can I say? I'm smart."

"You are indeed. Now, enjoy your day together," Jacobs said and walked away.

"Well, looks like we're stuck together," I joked. She laughed.

"Come on. If you're going to get around here, you're going to need your stuff," she said. We walked inside and into the front office.

"Hello, Juliet," the woman at the desk said.

"Morning, Ms. Becker," she said.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking at me.

"I'm Adrian Cooke, a new student," I said. She nodded and went through the file cabnets. She finally found the file she was looking for and handed it to me.

"In there is your schedule, a school calender, a list of extra curicular activities, and a map of the school. If you need any help, ask Miss Reddrick," she said. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure." Me and Juliet exited in silence. I think she was still sad about me bringing Violet up. She looked up at me.

"If you're going to survive, you have to hang with the tougher meat," she said, smirking. She started walking toward her group.

"Yo, Jule, who's the dude?" one guy with a design shaved into the side of his stubble asked.

"Guys, this is Adrian and he's new. Please, just please, don't try to kill him. Seriously," she said.

"Hakuna matata," another guy said. "Any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"Where'd Drew go?" Juliet asked.

"He ditched," a guy with dreads said.

"Oh, jeeze. Not good," she said to herself. "You guys didn't try to stop him?"

"We couldn't. He wouldn't listen to us," the same guy said.

"Okay, well, he's just going to have to not get caught," Juliet said and sighed. "Or he'll bein deep dog shit."

"That's for sure," the first guy said.

"I swear, this will _not_ be on me," she said. "I have a single student to worry about today."

"Who? Him?" a guy with corn rolls asked, pointing to me.

"Yes," she said. "Since I'm valedictiorian and we have the same schedules, I'm supposed to show him around school and help him out today."

"Oh, okay, okay, go on and do what you gotta do. If Drew gets you in any trouble, he's in trouble," the guy said. He looked at me. "Can I speak with you for a second?" I was a bit scared, but nodded anyways. We walked off a couple yards, out of earshot.

"Do you have a thing for Jule?" he suddenly asked. I shrugged. "Dude, I know you do. Just know that if you hurt her, well, I'll return the favor." I gulped.

"Understood," I said.

"Listen, you seem like a nice guy, but Juliet is like my little sister, even though she's technically older than me," he said. "She may seem tough on the outside, but she has her soft spots. Like bringing up her dead best friend and breaking her heart. Don't ever do that to her."

"I won't. And you guessed right, I do like her," I said. He nodded and we walked back over to the group.

"What'd you say to him?" Juliet asked.

"Don't worry, I didn't threaten him," the guy said. "Much." The last part was really low.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch the last part," said said.

"Nothing," he said.

"Whatever." She turned to me. "What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Is that, like, the guy word of the day?" she asked. Everyone laughed. "But, anyways, what you two are basically telling me is that you went over there and just stood there?"

"That's exactly what we're saying," the guys said.

"Jace, did I ever tell you how bad of a liar you are?" she said.

"Maybe once or twice," he said.

"Or 10 times," she added. "But whatever." The bell rung. When we got inside, I pulled my schedule out. "Your first period is Algebra II with Ms. Heckerman," Juliet said. "I know your schedule, seeing as it's the same as mines."

"Okay. Lead the way," I said, motioning for her to go first. She rolled her eyes and started walking through the halls. When we passed room 800, I was convinced that this was the biggest school I'd ever been to.

"Jeeze, what room is she in?" I asked.

"Right here, room 816," she said, stopping at said room. We went inside and took our seats. Juliet told me to go tell the teacher that I'm new. I nodded and got up. The rest of the day went by quickly. There was English with Mr. Hartley, Biology with Ms. Page, Social Studies with Mr. Teeple, Health with Ms. Sowell, and French with Mrs. Taylor. PE with Coach Bartly was fun with Juliet, especially because we were learning self-defense. I tried my best not to laugh when I saw her pin a guy that had about a foot on her down with his arms behind his back. Either he was just weak, or I had to start watching my back around her.

"I'm having a party this weekend," Juliet said to me after we were let out of our last class. "You're invited."

"I'm honored," I said. She giggled as we got into the parking lot.

"Which one's yours?" she asked.

"That one," I said, pointing to the silver Kia Forte. She smiled.

"Nice car. Mines is that one." She pointed to a red and black Honda VFR, as in a motorcycle.

"You have a motorcycle?" I asked.

"Well, I have a car at home, but I mostly ride this. And I've never gotten a speeding ticket," she said proudly.

"That is so cool," I said.

"You know what's cooler? I have my own house," she said.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. My parents aren't the type that try to keep their kids at home for ALAP. Mine want me to grow as a person and to be independent. And look at me now. I'm a valedictorian in the biggest school in Duval County," she said. "What more could a girl ask for?" I laughed.

"So, if I'm invited to this party, don't I need your address?" I asked.

"Why, yes you do," she said and gave me her address.

"What's the occassion, anyways?" I asked.

"My birthday," she said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," I said.

"See ya." We went to our separate cars. On the way home, I had the urge to play "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat. Go figure.

I am so in love.

**So, like, I am sooo bored and I have a headache and I'm about to hunt down Prima J because they keep on saying "We like the boom." The word boom is so annoying. Oh, crap! No, no, no! I'd rather listen to "Boom" than "I'm A Believer" from Shrek. That is a dumb ass song! That's better, "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha. So, B2B. I know this was kinda short, but they can't all be that long. Don't be mad at me. So, like, I really don't feel like evaluating in the next chapters about the school week because, though I am a grade A student, even I have to admit that school in a story can be boring. Plus, I have no idea what stuff you do in high school since I am only going to 8th grade. And I know I didn't describe Adrian, so here goes. He has brown hair and green eyes and he's tall and has a gorgeous face. A link to him is on my profile. So, see ya, I guess. Love you all so much. OMG, this is my 30th FanFic! Awesome!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


End file.
